


Prize

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Loba runs into a familiar face in the middle of a game.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Prize

"Look at all the beautiful treasures." Loba mused.

Crypto had managed to hack into the various treasure vaults across Kings Canyon, granting him and his squad access to the most lucrative loot. This particular one was in the open land by Artillery, the one with the empty supply bin. She absolutely hated that bin. But as she wandered through the vault, there was a large monitor with a control panel in front of it. She ignored the screen to pick up the gold armor sitting in the center. But the light that emitted from the display pulled her attention to it, a familiar face appearing before her.

“Jaime?”

“He-Hello? Loba- is that you?” She was happy hearing that familiar voice, a smile gracing her lips. Even with the static, it seemed the young man was healthy.

“Hey! I wanted to see how you were doing. Ever since that stunt you pulled off at Skull Town, I couldn’t get into contact with you without getting in trouble. But here I am!” Jaime grinned, seeing his friend partaking in the Games offered him some insight to her wellbeing, but not everything. 

“I’ve been better, we managed to get the treasures here and we’re hunting the artifact to end the demon. But no treasure is better than the prize of seeing your stupid face. I hope everything is alright?” She leaned against her staff, eyeing him. He looked like he was hiding something, she could tell.

“Jaime, did something happen?” He sighed before responding.

“They got into the safe house. I don’t know how but they did. I managed to transport everything to the secondary location but I’m looking at the third. It seems intact but I’m searching for a fourth in case it happens again.”

“And you? Are you safe?” She straightened up, using her presence to pry him. He caved.

“Ehh somewhat. I may or may not have taken some hits but I’m standing! I swear, it’s nothing serious.” He shook his hands before her, seeing her eyebrows narrow slightly.

“Jaime. I told you before. You don’t have to worry about the loot, just your life. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost you too.” She whispered, her mind wandering.

“Boss, I got this! Don’t you worry about a thing. I’m here, aren’t I? Once you’re done with your mission there, I’ll be here. I’ve upped the security and everything but you should be able to just waltz on through.” He chuckled.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you as well. Now, don’t go doing anything stupid.” She pointed her staff at the monitor, Jaime backing away.

“Yes ma’am!”

“Brudda? You alright in there?” Loba heard the distinctive voice as it got closer to her. 

“Now go! They’re coming.” She ushered the young man, heading towards the entrance of the room to greet her teammates.

“Just perfect! I found myself some gold armor in here.” The screen behind her was flickering as she spoke. 

“Nice! We’re gonna start heading out, seems like we got everything in here.” Gibby didn’t notice the display as he turned on his heels and headed up the zipline. Crypto stared at her.

“What?” Loba smiled.

“I know what happened. He seems cool.” He said before going up the zipline as well.

She laughed before going up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

She just hoped that Jaime would be alright by the time she was done here. She would be devastated if she lost him too. It was already hard enough as it is to find someone to trust, even harder to lose that only person.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely was cutting it close with this one. I just see Loba and Jaime having this close bond, someone who needed someone to depend on when she lost her family and someone who felt protected by her.  
> Feedback is welcomed! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
